Bring Me the Horizon
by The.crashes-are.Heaven
Summary: Everything comes to a head once and for all as Hook, Emma, Smee and Ariel go to finally confront Rumpelstiltskin. CONCLUSION to Straight on to Mermaid Cove and Face our Fates.


**Summery: Everything comes to a head once and for all as Hook, Emma, Smee and Ariel go to finally confront Rumpelstiltskin. CONCLUSION to Straight on to Mermaid Cove and Face our Fates.**

**Rated T**

**I don't own anything, but if I did it would be character plushies of every one.**

**AN: ITS THE END! DUN DUN DUN. This has been super fun to write while waiting for the show to come back on. And I'm glad you've all actually taken time out of your busy schedules to actually sit down, read and review this. As I've said it all comes to a head but how? Well I'm not telling you, just read and find out for yourselves as I said last week over tumblr you may all hate me or love me by the end of it. But either way send your feels to me in the form of a review. I'll gladly do a sit down with you all and discuss everything that went through my mind while reading this on my tumblr, so leave me askboxes if you wish.**

**This part of the fic came up to 19 pages front and back. I told you it'd be long. Apologies if there are mistakes.**

**Blame my POTC feels that I have for the ending. Most of the scenes that take place in this fic were some of my favorites to write. I'll let you decide what one's were my favorites :) But as I've said you've all be great sports and wonderful with the feedback. This part of the fic picks up with the Charming's. I've been pretty good with keeping it balanced by going back and forth between them and the others. **

**And I'm rambling, well this wouldn't be the first time. Either way READ AND REVIEW! **

**Now on with the fic. **

_Bring Me the Horizon_

Charming listened as everyone explained what happened. "I thought you said there was no news from the other realms?" He looked toward Grumpy.

"There wasn't, but we all heard Red say she lost the scent right by the harbor."

"Is there a way to get there?" Sleepy yawned. "To his part of the realm?"

Charming and Snow looked at each other.

"Obviously not if the scent stops at the docks." Granny replied.

Jiminy looked at the Blue Fairy. "I think you should tell them."

Everyone turned to look at the Blue Fairy. "What do you know?"

The Blue Fairy sighed. "You could get there, but the way is limited to most unless you have a magic bean. They're hard to come by though, thankfully I managed long ago to get my hands on one. I dared not use it unless it was important like for a time like this." She threw it into Snow's hand.

Charming looked up from Snow's hand "Call to the guards, tell them to get a boat ready, anyone who ants to come can. It's time to move out."

x-oo-x-oo-x

Emma looked around as they stepped off the Jolly Roger. She sighed a shaky breath and grabbed onto Hook's hand. Smee and Ariel were ahead of them.

Hook held Emma close. "It's going to be alright Swan." He whispered against her hair, he reached into his pocket.

"Here." He passed her the tiny vial of magic. She uncorked it, swallowing it in one gulp.

"How do you feel?"

"Pretty good, actually more than good I feel stronger."

He kissed the top of her head. "That's a good girl."

They gave each others hand a tight squeeze and looked towards one another before making there way onto Rumpelstiltskin's ship.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at them. "Well that was quick, you must really want your hand if you're back a day early."

"Well punctuality is important, but that's not important, you must have noticed Ariel walk in I assume?"

"I did yes, she's in the back with that slimy rat of a wing man of yours."

Hook rolled his eyes. "Did you get her voice?"

The Evil Queen and Queen of Hearts made a move towards where Rumpelstiltskin stood.

"Not yet, she's being unreasonable at the moment."

"Hmm, well that's what usually happens when you lock someone up."

"Don't push me Hook. I could easily end you now."

"All I'm suggesting is you bring her out. You'll get what you want faster."

Rumpelstiltskin turned to The Queen of Hearts and Evil Queen. "You heard him, bring them both out and make sure the Hatter is with you."

Emma's heart raced in her chest as she stood behind Hook. A second later The Queen of Hearts, The Evil Queen and the Hatter walked out with Smee and Ariel.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at Ariel. "This will go quick if you just give me your voice dearie."

Ariel swallowed. "Can't you just skin me for my scales?" She stalled.

"I want your voice, I'm going to get your voice."

"Sing your song Red." Hook looked at her.

Ariel bit her lip, Rumpelstiltskin made a move to get up.

_Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt, change the Fates' design_

_Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

As she sung a ball of light made its way up and out her throat. Her hair blowing in every direction, her head tilting back.

The ball of light bobbed in front of all of them. Rumpelstiltskin got up taking it in his hand, a smile on his face.

"Show me the way to the savior." He whispered.

It didn't move. Rumpelstiltskin looked at the little ball of light, a growl escaping his throat.

"Show me the way to the savior."

When nothing happened again he looked up. Hook pushed Emma behind him.

"Well it seems I didn't need your voice at all dearie. Take her away." He said pointing to Emma.

Hook kept hold of Emma's hand, she stepped closer to him.

The Hatter looked towards them. "It'll be okay Swan, I'll see you soon." Hook told her.

Emma shook her head. "NO! I'm not leaving you." She cried getting dragged away by The Evil Queen and Queen of Hearts.

Once at the back of the ship they threw Emma into a dank cell full of mould. There were 3 other cells around her.

A moment later Smee and Ariel joined Emma in the room in the cells across from her. The Hatter walked away without saying a word.

Emma looked at the Evil Queen and Queen of Hearts. "I've read about you, I've read about just about everyone in this world. You could bleed me dry for all I care I'm not afraid of you. So go on do your worst."

The Evil Queen and Queen of Hearts looked at Emma.

"You really are foolish aren't you?" The Queen of Hearts asked.

"Not much foolish than others I know."

The Evil Queen turned to the Queen of Hearts. "Just end her mother, she's just a stubborn brat who obviously needs a lesson or two in manners."

"You're right dear." The Queen of Hearts and Evil Queen walked through the cell bars.

Emma's eyes widened and Smee and Ariel watched as they backed her into a corner. Emma let out a piercing yell as The Queen of Hearts reached deep inside her chest.

"Scared yet?" The Evil Queen asked.

"No." Emma replied.

"You should be." The Queen of Hearts answered beginning to pull her hand back.

Emma reached behind her back for a good sized rock.

"Something's wrong, my hand is stuck. It. won't. come. out!" She replied tugging.

"What did you do?" The Evil Queen spat in her face.

Emma adjusted her posture, bringing up the rock to knock her out. She felt a sudden blast go through her watching the Queen of Hearts fall against the cell bars landing on the ground.

"How did you do that?" Smee and Ariel asked.

"I don't know." Emma said, she turned to the Hatter. "Let us out, then when this is all over you can leave with us."

The Hatter turned to the door, then back to Emma. "Please he-" She stopped as Hook walked in.

Emma shuffled closer to his cell. "You're a mess, are you okay?" She grabbed for his face.

"I'm alright." He looked to the ground of her cell, raising his eyebrows. "How'd that happen?"

She turned to the Hatter. "Get them out of here."

The Hatter nodded opening her cell and pulling the Evil Queen and Queen of Hearts out the back.

"They tried to take my heart."

Hook turned to the others and they nodded. "She knocked one out and blasted the other against the cell Captain."

"How long until Tink and the Lost Boys arrive?" Emma whispered.

"Soon, they shouldn't be long now."

Emma's stomach was in knots. She held onto Hook's hand, her head hung low.

"Swan! Swan. Emma look at me." He said.

She looked up at him. " I will get you out of this, you will get home safe and sound I swear."

Just then there was a small light out side and mumbling. All four of them looked at the Hatter. "They're going to need your keys mate." Hook said as Tink flew through the window.

The Hatter passed Tink the keys. "Go see if the coast is clear, and if it is wave the Lost Boys the okay."

A few moments passed and they all filed into the cell. The Hatter behind them.

"You're going to want to hurry I heard him walking around." The Hatter said.

Hook nodded. "You all remember what I told you. Just don't let him near your hearts, now lets get this done."

They got to their feet and filed out quietly -the Lost Boys and Tink at the edge of the ship- Emma stayed near Hook.

"I'll be right behind you Swan."

"No, I'm not leaving you again."

"Well isn't that lovely." Rumpelstiltskin said.

Tink and the Lost Boys stopped what they were doing.

Hook looked over at Tink. "Let them go, it's clear you just need to settle this between the three of us."

"You're right this is between us." He took hold of Emma's arm.

"Let. go. of. me."

"So sweet" He said tying her to the side of the ship.

The Lost Boys and Tink made their way beside her. "It's okay Emma, we'll protect you."

Rumpelstiltskin turned to face Hook. "I didn't want it to resort to this."

"If you're going to kill me just do it."

"NO!" Emma said from the sidelines.

"Emma shh. It's okay." Tink said. "He knows what he's doing."

"He's going to get himself killed."

The Lost Boys grabbed for Emma's hand.

Rumpelstiltskin ignored the chatter behind him, reaching inside Hook and pulling out his heart. Rumpelstiltskin looked at it beating in his hand.

"Cut me out." Emma whispered. "He's going to drop it."

Rumpelstiltskin dropped it on the ground and it rolled about. Emma scattered to grab it on her hands and knees saving it before it rolled off the edge. She held it close to her chest.

Rumpelstiltskin looked over Hook's body on the ground. His eyes shut, his breath barely there in his chest.

"Well that ends-" He stopped mid sentence.

"I wouldn't count on it." Hook said between his teeth as he threw Rumpelstiltskin to the ground, before passing out from exhaustion. The dagger in his hand.

Just then Charming, Snow and the others made their way onto the ship.

"Emma!" Snow called running to her daughter.

"Mom?"

"Yes, we've come to take you home." She replied grabbing Emma's hand.

"I can't just go, I have to save him."

"He took you Emma." Charming said. "He has to pay."

"No he didn't, he saved me. I have to save him," She paused. " I know I'm the savior and that Rumpelstiltskin wanted me, I know that's why you hid me. But if we -she pointed to Tink and the Lost Boys- don't get him to the Hollow he's going to be like this forever if we don't save him."

Snow looked at Charming and Red gave Emma a smile.

"Please I'm begging you, just let me help him and you can take us back and lock us both up." Emma paused again. "It's no more than I deserve."

"Alright." Charming said giving in.

x-oo-x-oo-x

Once they made it back to the hollowed out tree, they placed Hook on the ground. The Lost Boys, Smee, Ariel and Emma looked at Tink, everyone else stood back.

Emma nodded her head at Tink. "Go ahead."

_Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine, _

_Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt, change the Fates' design_

_Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

They all watched closely but nothing happened.

"It should have worked, why isn't he waking up?" The Lost Boys asked.

"Give it a second guys, its a slow process." Tink said.

A few moments passed, Emma's eyes filled with tears.

"Why isn't is working?" She asked.

The Dwarves thought back to when Snow was placed in her coffin waiting for Charming.

"Let Blondie try." Grumpy said. Dopey shook his head up and down beside him.

"What?" Emma said.

"It has to be you." Dopey, Grumpy, Doc, Happy, Sneezy, Sleepy and Bashful said together.

Emma looked toward her parents before looking back at Hook, pulling him into her lap.

The Lost Boys and Tink watched as Emma started to sing.

_Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine, _

_Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt, change the Fates' design_

_Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

They waited and watched closely as Hook fluttered his eyes and sucked in a giant breath.

He smiled up at Emma. "Well if it isn't the Swan girl. Have I died and gone to heaven, are you here with me now?"

Emma looked down at him. "No, you're not dead, neither am I, you're safe you're going to be fine. Everything's going to be fine now." She said brushing the hair out of his eyes and kissing his forehead.

x-oo-x-oo-x

After everything Charming made his way back to his ship to get everything ready to set for home.

Before boarding themselves Emma, Snow, Red, the Dwarves and everyone said good-bye to Tink and the Lost Boys. Emma walked toward Ariel.

"Thank you. I appreciate the stalling." Emma said.

"It's okay, no need to thank me. It's clear he'd do anything for you." Emma turned to Smee.

"You be sure to follow us. I'll make sure he gets out alive and once he does, he's going to want his ship."

Smee nodded leading Ariel to the Jolly Roger.

As soon as Emma got on the ship she made her way to where Hook was and turned to the forest, waving good-bye.

It was a three day journey back to the enchanted forest without a portal, but once they got back Hook got sent to a cell and Emma was stuck in her room.

"This is ridiculous Red. Is he really planning on going through with this?"

"It looks like it." Red and the Hatter said together.

Emma paced her room. "I have to see him. I'm going to go crazy if I don't." She said turning to Grumpy, Dopey, Happy, Sneezy, Sleepy, Doc and Bashful.

"Can't you take me down to see him?"

"Look Blondie, the only way that's going to work is if we create a diversion." Grumpy said.

"So do it, you're dwarves you have pick axes that go through walls, surely you can tunnel your way through."

All the dwarves looked at each other as the door opened and Snow walked in.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I've been better, stressed to no end." Emma said.

Snow sighed. "Emma."

"I want to see him." She looked at her mom. "Hook's not going to hurt me, he's not the person dad thinks he is."

"I know and that's why we're going to help you. And not just the dwarves, everyone who is part of the kingdom. The only person who won't know is Charming."

"You'd really go behind his back?" Bashful asked.

"If it meant that Emma got her happy ending, then yes I would."

x-oo-x-oo-x

That night when the whole kingdom was asleep Emma woke up and got out of bed, sneaking out of her room. She snuck down the halls, heading for the basement.

Once she got down there Emma lit a torch, walking down the hall until she got to the last cell.

"Hook? Hook? are you there?" She whispered.

He woke up once he heard her voice. "Swan?"

"It's me sorry I had to see you."

"It's alright love." He smiled at her. "Although..."

Emma looked at him, grabbing for his hand. "I wish it as me in there instead of you."

Hook barely smiled. "You're always trying to save me. I'm not worth saving Swan."

Emma made him look at her. Her grey eyes meeting his blue ones. "Yes you are! don't ever think otherwise, I will get you out of this." She kissed the top of his hand. "I love you."

The noise at the door made her jump but she didn't move. "You should go Swan."

Emma looked at him. "I'll see you soon."

As soon as she left Hook leaned his head against the wall, totally worn out and defeated as he grabbed at his empty chest.

The next morning everyone met up in Emma's room to go over the escape plan.

"I drew these up for you last night girl." Granny said passing the plans to Snow.

"Thank you. Now the execution is going to happen in the courtyard, the dwarves, Granny, Jiminy and the Blue Fairy will be hanging up in the turrets. Emma, myself, the Huntsman, Red and Charming will be down below at the scene along with Smee and Ariel. When I give a nod to Emma you guys make your way into the courtyard. I'll deal with Charming if he puts up a fuss."

Snow looked around the room. "Lets move out."

x-oo-x-oo-x

The courtyard was a buzz with everything going on. Everyone was in position as the execution started.

Emma made her way to Smee and Ariel to fill them in and headed for her spot in the crowd.

The executioner stood by the noose as one of the guards read the charges. Snow looked towards Emma who stood beside Red. Granny turned to the dwarves and they took aim to fire sliding down the ropes into the courtyard.

"No one is to disturb the execution, get where you need to be and stay there." Charming said. "Let the trap door go!" He said raising his voice.

Snow stood up as the executioner started pulling the lever. "STOP!" She cried.

"Snow?" Charming looked at her. "What are you doing? this is an execution, he has to pay for what he's done."

Snow gave Charming a look. "Not like this. This is not the way."

"What are you saying?"

"Let him go."

"But he's a pirate."

"True, but it's clear that Emma loves him. Think about what you'll do to her if you kill him."

Charming looked at Snow and then to Emma then to everyone in the courtyard. Then back to Snow again.

"Release him, and clear all charges."

Emma turned to Snow before running to let Hook go. She jumped right into his arms, knocking him down.

"Easy Swan."

She looked up at him before placing a kiss on his lips, Emma pulled back to help him up.

Emma turned back to Snow and Snow nodded her head. Charming gave Snow a look but she just shook her head at him, placing her hand on his arm.

"Let them go."

x-oo-x-oo-x

Emma stood at the edge of the water, her feet sinking in the sand. The sun was setting, reflecting orange on the still waves. Hook stood behind her holding her close. Emma's head on his shoulder.

"You don't have to go. You could stay." She whispered, holding his hand.

Hook looked towards his ship and to Smee and Ariel. "I have to get them back Swan."

"I'm not ready to let you go." She turned, facing him and he placed his hand on her cheek.

"My dear Swan Girl."

"You're worried about them." It wasn't a question, she looked up at Hook.

"They have Tink, they aren't completely lost."

"It's not that easy Emma. They still have so much to see and learn, you have my heart. I'll still be close to you even when I'm not, no one can hurt me if you have it."

"But there's still some darkness in you. We didn't draw it all out when we brought you back at the Hollow."

"The ship's already to go Captain." Smee called to Hook. He started walking away from Emma.

She was in a complete fluster when she called to him. "KILLIAN!"

Emma ran to him meeting him halfway. "I love you, take me with you. Let me start over."

He kissed her head, and turned back in the direction of the Jolly Roger.

She tried again. "If I had to choose my current life of riches and all this, between what I've seen in my time with you I'd leave all this behind. I'd pick you."

Emma was at the edge of the ship now. Hook looked down at her tear filled eyes, the chest containing his heart in her hands. He reached for her hand pulling her up.

"If you do this Swan there's no turning back."

"I told you, I'm with you until the end." She said before kissing him softly. Emma held onto him after he placed a kiss on her head, and turned to look behind her.

And smiled as she watched her old life shrink and disappear in the distance.

**~.-Fin-.~**

**Concluding AN: What can I add to this that I haven't already mentioned in my first AN? I know I said it before but I will say it again I LOVED WRITING THIS and almost made myself cry writing the ending the other day, and to anyone on here that will take the time to leave me a review or two I LOVE YOU. This was honestly without a doubt the best way to spend my hiatus. Will I write another big fic like this for these two? MAYBE if I get Idea's. But for now I'll be sticking with one-shots they are the best. **

**So yeah I made Hook the Dark One *ducks flying objects because I know you guys are somewhat iffy about him becoming his worst enemy* BUT I also healed him as well, so do I get points for that? LOL I TOLD YOU HE WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR EMMA Protective!Hook was and is my favorite along with Fluffy!Hook. I just get the feels, and SNOW saved him. No that was not my doing okay maybe it was, I originally had Emma be the one to save him at the end but I thought it fitting to have Snow do that since tons of stuff happened with CS in this fic, PLUS I made them have a cell parallel. Kind of sort of I think. I don't remember clearly I'm tired. AND ALSO HOOK LET EMMA KEEP HIS HEART there go my POTC feels. And she left with him. (^.^)**

**EVERYONE WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE AND THE EVIL BRIGADE WAS JUST I DON'T KNOW HOW OR WHEN I DECIDED TO MAKE RUMPELSTILTSKIN, THE EVIL QUEEN AND THE QUEEN OF HEARTS THAT EVIL IT JUST HAPPENED. **

**Others I absolutely loved writing: Captain Swan obviously along with Smee and Sassy!Ariel, I really loved writing Red and the Hatter as well as all the Dwarves, the Lost Boys and Tink (blame the disney version of Peter Pan for how I had them act along with my version of Smee since show him is a rat now thanks to Rumpy) Jiminy was cute too, don't ask why I decided to make him and the Blue Fairy a tag team cause I really don't know. CHARMING IS JUST TOO MUCH FUN TO WRITE whenever I include him in my stories I just have Josh Dallas's voice stuck in my head and it just makes him as a character just that more funny.  
**

**So yeah if you really want to know what my inspiration was for this fic it was POTC with a little of Tangled I guess (obviously since I had the Healing Incantation as part of the fic) and with Emma being Hook's light well I guess you could add that into the mix too. Mind you it was inevitable since Flynn and Rapunzel are basically the animated versions of Captain Swan. NOT THAT I'M COMPLAINING I can never watch Tangled the same way ever again.**

**Be sure to read my other fics (if you have the time) you know where to find them, and (Speaking to my tumblr followers cause I know you are on here) I wasn't kidding about if you guys needed my ask box to drown me in your feels after reading this.**

**Till my next one shot (it might be a V-day one since its soon) because who know's when the next CS episode will be. **


End file.
